Cody's Revenge!
by Lady Literature
Summary: Hello, Lady of Literature here, first fic, flames will be used to set my brother on fire, R&R, thank you, and (sorry, I just have to add this), you suck, Kyle! ( apology to all the kyles out there who I'm not talking to)
1. part 1

This is my first fic, flame me all you want, I'm cold and the fire in the fireplace has gone out.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own digimon! I am the supreme ruler of the universe!.. well, okay, the galaxy.. all right, all right, the world.. fine, the continent.. argh! the country!..LORD!the city!.. oh, no? fine then, THE NEIGHBORHOOD!!!!!!.. WHAT! DON'T I GET ANY RESPECT IN THIS Damn WORLD!!! FINE THE HOUSE!!.. WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT??!!! FINE THE CHAIR I'M SITTING IN!WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NOW I CAN'T OWN DIGIMON!?!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(SCREAMING CONTINUES IN THE BACKGROUND)  
  
Sorry about that. Lady lit gets reeeaaal temperamental some times, and she doesn't really own digimon. By the way, I'm Scribe Scatterbrained, and I work for either the Baron or the Lady (some lady!), depending.  
  
Any way, on with the fic!  
  
(A/N: this was meant to be a two-author fic, (with Scatterbrained) but somehow, both of our copies of the fic got deleted, and scatterbrain and I don't see each other enough to redo it so, therefore, scribe Scatterbrained has given up all rights to the fic, unless our old copy miraculously reappears. Thank you.)  
  
  
  
Cody's Revenge!  
  
"Hurry up, shorty!" yelled Davis from the digiport.  
  
"I'm coming, and I'm not THAT short!" Cody yelled back. By the time he got to the digiport, he was fuming. Why was it that they always picked on him? He was only eight years old, and he was the youngest of the digidestined. He had a right to be short.  
  
"Last one through is a rotten turtle egg!" yelled TK joyfully.  
  
Of course, Cody was the last one through. He was so mad that he ran home without even saying goodbye to the rest of the digidestined.  
  
"I'll show them!" Cody thought fiercely. "someday, I'll teach them not to laugh at me any more" suddenly Cody had a brainwave. "I know what to do!" he yelled triumphantly.  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
"Hi, Cody. What are you doing here?" asked Ken.  
  
" Just wanna talk. Can we go to your room?" replied Cody.  
  
"sure."  
  
14 minutes later.  
  
" your want me to what!!??"  
  
" Keee-een.."  
  
" Okay just SUPPOSE I decide to do it, what's in it for me?"  
  
" your Life." Replied cody.  
  
" Deal." Ken went to his closet and pulled out his old digimon Emperer outfit. "it'll be a bit big"  
  
" We can fix that, can't we?" said cody. "where did you get that thing, anyway?"  
  
" well..I.."  
  
"you sew!?!"  
  
" Ummm.. Yeah. Is that a problem?"  
  
" no! I'm just surprised, that's all."  
  
½ an hour later  
  
" So what do you think?" said Cody, turning round slowly. His hair was purple and spiky, and he carried a purple and yellow kendo stick. He was wearing the traditional digimon Emperor's outfit.  
  
" You look great, Cody . . . Here, I painted your digivice black for you."  
  
" Thanks. Do you have the checklist?"  
  
"yup. Right here."  
  
| | |Cody's Checklist | |Davis | |Tai | |TK | |Yolie | |Matt | |Kari | |Izzy | |Sora | |Joe | |Mimi |  
  
Have to go now. See you later." Said Cody over his shoulder. "Armadillomon, c'mon, Davis goes first!"  
  
@ the Motamiya Residence  
  
*CRASH(window shatters)* Davis, playing video Games doesn't notice.  
  
" MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Davis you shall DIE!" Yelled Cody at the top of his lungs.  
  
" yeah, yeah, a soon as I'm done this Level." Davis said, without even looking up.  
  
" Umm, Davis, I'm trying to Kill you here!"  
  
" I told you, WHEN I'M DONE THE LEVEL!"  
  
" AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHH!" a frustrated Cody yelled, completely losing control. He launched himself at an oblivious Davis and wrapped his goggles around his throat. They snapped. "Cheap goggles" Cody muttered, looking for something else to strangle Davis with.  
  
" Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!" Davis cried " My Goooooooooooooooogllllllllllllleeeeeesss! I'm dying!nooooooooooooooooooooo!" As Cody watched, Davis crumbled to dust were he lay.  
  
The door opened and veemon came in "Davish? I tshought I heard shomting.. oh my god! Davish-" Cody wacked veemon hard on the head with his kendo stick, which he had dropped when he burst through the window. Veemon dropped to the floor, dead.  
  
Jun burst into the room "Davis I thought I told yoou to keep it down- " Jun reliezed what happened. "You got rid of davis! I love you! Even though you're kinda short."  
  
" AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! NEVER AGAIN SHAL ANYONE CALL ME SHORT AND LIVE!!!!!!!!!" he killed Jun.  
  
" whose next on my list armadillomon?..Armadillomon?..oh, yeah" Cody leaned out of the window and yelled, "whose next Armadillomon?"  
  
"Tai!" he yelled back. 


	2. part 2

Heehee! Lady of Literature Is back again, with part two of Cody's revenge!  
  
Apology to scribe scatterbrain, it's ScatterBRAIN, not scatterBRAINED. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: *sob* I admit defeat. I don't own digimon (or sailor moon), *grins* I do own several voodoo dolls..  
  
Recap: Cody has gone wack, and dressed as the digimon emperor and is about to start rampaging around killing people. He has already killed Davis, veemon and Jun.  
  
Cody's revenge part 2  
  
Cody leaned out of the window "whose next Armadillomon?"  
  
"Tai!" he yelled back.  
  
"Alright! Lets go!"  
  
20 minutes later..  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!TAI YOU SHALL DIE! Hey, that rhymed!"  
  
"You were a poet and didn't know it!" Tai said back, smirking. "What are you doing here anyway, ken?"  
  
"I'M NOT KEN!! I AM THE MINIDIGIMON EMPOROR! IN THE NAME OF THE MOON, I SHALL PUNISH YOU!"  
  
"Wrong fic, Girlfriend."  
  
"ARRRRGGGG!" Cody pulled a knife out of thin air and attempted to hack tai up. "Urgh! Armadillomon, it's no use! His hair is just too big!"  
  
" then we shall have to shave it!" said armadillomon, grining evilly.  
  
" nooooooooooooo! Not my hair!" Tai ran around in pointless circles, while Cody headed for the bathroom to find a razor.  
  
Cody opened the bathroom door, and a swirl of steam came out. Kari stepped out of the shower with nothing on.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Ken what are you DOING HERE!!??!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Cody yelled back. He covered his eyes with one hand and blindly waved the knife around with the other.  
  
5 minutes later…  
  
Cody ventured to open his eyes. All that was left of Kari was a few chunks of bloody meat and blood spattered all over the walls. He breathed a sigh of relief, and grabbed a razor off the counter. Tai was strapped to a chair, and was screaming something about how much he loves his hair. Cody grinned evilly. He plugged in the Razor and said "hold him armadillomon." Tai stopped struggling and just sat there with tears running down his face. Cody moved the razor to tai's head, and the second it touched his hair he screamed and fainted. Cody shaved off all of Tai's hair, slowly, and when he was done they revived tai and gave him a mirror.  
  
Tai died  
  
"C'mon, it's matt's turn.  
  
Soo, Chapter 3 coming soon, don't go away, and reviewreviewreview! Flames are cool. 


	3. part 3

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA*HACKHACK*HAHA! The EVIL Lady Literature is BACK! As well as part three of Cody's revenge.  
  
Disclaimer: I tried…the voodoo dolls didn't work…I…I don't… I don't own…Digimon…WAHHHHHHH! I also don't own the song butterfly by crazytown  
  
1 Cody's revenge  
  
"Matt shall die!" yelled cody.  
  
Cody walked up to Matt's house and rang the doorbell  
  
Inside…  
  
"Matt, someones at the doo-oor!" TK yelled. Matt, oblivious, was singing  
  
"Come my lady, come come my lady…"  
  
"MAAAAAAATT!"  
  
"You're my butterfly, sugar, baby!"  
  
"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!"  
  
"come-"  
  
"SHUT UP! I'll open the darned door!"  
  
"my lady, your.." TK tuned matt out and opened the door.  
  
"so this is the rock stars house" said cody TK just stared. Cody used his nunchucks to strangled him  
  
Matt was still singing "my pretty baby …"  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"I'll make your legs shake"  
  
"MATT!"  
  
"you make me go…"  
  
"MATT!"  
  
"crazy!"  
  
"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!"  
  
Matt finally noticed Cody and died of shock.  
  
"Well that was kind of…disappointing. Too bad he never lived to find out that Jun is dead."  
  
"Lets go kill Izzy now, master."  
  
"don't talk to those infinitly smarter than you wor-I mean armadillomon. MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
K THEN! How'd ya like it! R&R part4 comin' up. Don't care if no one reads…or likes. If I sink into depression again , Its you're fault for not reviewing. C'mon whats lousy 5 min for a girls life? Gimmie a break  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
] 


	4. part 4

Lady Literature is back and yada yada yada. I'm kinda depressed, so forgive me if that shows in my writing. I'm rather in the mood for some bloodshed, right now. In any case, here is Cody's revenge, part 4  
  
Recap: Cody is rampaging around killing people, and he has killed Davis, Jun, Kari, Tai, TK and Matt, in that order.  
  
Disclaimer: who WANTS to own digimon? Not me, uh-uh, no way! But it would help with my financial situation….  
  
Cody's revenge, part 4!  
  
"c'mon worm-I mean, armadillomon, we're going to kill Izzy now."  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Ken is thinking "Cody's pretty good at this… maybe I could help him out a little" runs to the closet and pulls out spare d-emperor uniform. He pulls it on, and walks out.  
  
Back with Cody…  
  
"Where are we, armadillomon?"  
  
"Well, master, according to this map, Izzy's house should be the blue one on the left."  
  
"Good. I'm glad I figured that out"  
  
Izzy is in his room, tapping away at his computer. Suddenly, the window in front of him shatters, and Cody vaults through. Izzy doesn't notice.  
  
Ken is standing in the doorway, in full d- emperor regalia. "Nice entrance, Cody"  
  
"Thanks Ken"  
  
Izzy still doesn't realize that there are two people in his room, being totally engrossed in his computer.  
  
Cody single-handedly picks Izzy up and throws him out the window. Izzy notices, because he has landed in a Dumpster. "I'm alive!" He yelled. Ken started typing on izzy's computer. A dump truck pulled up, and the Dumpster was emptied into it, Izzy included. As the dump truck pulls away, Izzy sticks his head out of the trash and yells "I'm still alive!"  
  
Cody growls and Jumps into the front seat of the dump truck. He kills the driver and takes over. Ken joins him in the passenger seat, engrossed in Izzy's computer. Izzy yells, "I'm still alive!"  
  
The Trash is dumped into the trash compactor, and Izzy yells, "I'm STILL alive!"  
  
The compacted trash is dumped into the ocean. "I'm still alivvvvvvvvvvee!" (A/N: don't have to say who said that) Cody sighs and looks at ken. Ken hands over Izzy's laptop, tears running down his face. Cody puts it on the ground, and raises his kendo stick over it. Cody smashes Izzys computer and There are two identical cries of NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,  
  
One from Izzy and the other from Ken. Ken clutches the broken pieces of the computer to his chest and sobs. Izzy is dead, having nothing to live for, now that his beloved computer was destroyed.  
  
"Come on, were gonna kill Joe next"  
  
Well? Like it? Hate it? I don't care. Review, flame me, whatever! It don't matter! Just R&R! 


	5. Part 5 final

Cody's revenge: the final chapter. I do not own digimon. In fact, I don't even watch it any more. My original copy of this story was deleted, and this has little to no relevance to anything. I'm more into Fruits Basket and mars now. Heh. So, sory all you people who actually did wait two years for me to finish this thing. You may track me down and beat me if you wish. *Bow*  
  
Cody quietly sighed as he looked into joe's apartment window. The whole dramatic entrance thing was tiring. And ken clutching the broken pieces of izzy's computer and whimpering didn't help.  
  
Cody sneaked in Joe's room, and grabbed his glasses. He turned around to leave, but tripped over armadillomon, landing on the floor. The glasses smashed.  
  
Joe evaporated. The remanider of the digidestined disintegrated too, because I'm tired of writing, and cody's mental powers have been increasing.  
  
One last word from ken: Narcolepsy is illegal!  
  
Cody: That's three words.  
  
I DON"T CARE!  
  
Ok. This series is over. I may be posting other fics in other shows, but I doubt I'll do any more digimon Sorry, and goodbye! 


End file.
